El rey y la novelista
by Yas Dragneel
Summary: En una tierra lejana del siglo xv, existia un palacio donde reinaba el soberano Natsu Dragneel , el cual conoce a una extrña joven la cual resulta ser una famosa novelista, llamada Lucy Heartfilia , que aventuras viviran estos dos ? varias parejas pero NaLu principal
1. Chapter 1

El rey y la novelista

Amediados del siglo xv ,hubo un muy extenso y hermoso castillo rodeao de estensas tierras , donde habian granjas pueblitos ,claro que el pueblo mas famoso era el que estaba el castillo , tenia bellas posadas y lugares de comida, habia un mercado y un parque . En el castillo , gobernaba el rey Natsu Dragneel, un hombre de cabellos rosas y ojos jade, de buen fisico , puesto que entrenaba varias disciplinas de autodefensa y era muy listo ,amable y comprencivo, en pocas palabras , un gran rey .

Una bella mañana de primavera, el Rey ,desperto temprano para ir a ver el amanecer, se vistio , con un simple chaleco , negro con franjas naranja y unos pantalones blancos , en conjunto con unas zandalias ,desayuno algo rapido y salio a cablagar con Happy, su caballo, por las praderas, le gustaba ver los animales y plas plantas, le eran facinantes , fue un viaje tranquilo, cruzando el aroyo , los pastizales, campos enteros, y luego, fue cuando todo cambio ,justo en el momento en que se encontro con esa Rubia loca, su destino cambio , literalmente.

Estaba en un pequeño campo ,donde comenzaba a anunciarse el sol ,loque le daba a todo un bello tono rojizo y anaranjado , el Rey Natsu , se encontraba tirado en el pastizal observando el cielo , claro , con una mano en la empuñadura de su espada, por si algo se complicaba ...y asi fue, de la nada , apareio una joven corriendo , y tropezo con el , el la miro perplejo , de donde habia salido ? . iba a preguntarle cuando ella, de un salto , lo tomo del brao y lo arastro , hasta un arbol , casi como si lo usara de escondite .

Unos segundos despues , la muchacha se dio vuelta ,quedando cara a cara con él , este se sorprendio , por que por ello , pudo observarla mejor, una joven de baja estatura, rubia con ojos color chocolate, simplemente hermosa , y con un cuerpo fantastico , que dejaria babeando a cualquiera , esta lo miro , algo incomoda por que , mas que mirandola , la estaba analizandola con la mirada, como si quisiera ver a travez de ella,eso la asusto ..lo que la llevo en un impulso a salir corriendo.

El simplemente , se quedo perplejo en su lugar , sin moverse , habia encontrado a la mijer mas bella que habia visto y ella sale huyendo , simplemente se quedo analizando ese echo por un tiempo , luego , al llegar la hora del almuerzo , este se dirigio al castillo puesto que estaba muerto de hambre y como todo un goloso se comio un banquete el solo ... puesto que en la noche tendria de visita a una novelista muy famosa , pero a la cual nunca habia visto y tendria que ser educado y mostrar modales en la cena .

Todo el dia se habia refujiado en su oficina , por que la novelista se habia presentado en la tarde y estaba nervioso de conocerla , pero aun asi tendria que verla en la cena , por lo que se dirigio a su habitación, que era una gran sala , con paredes en color bordo , con detalles de dragones negros , y finos muebles de madera color vino con pequeños detalles de plata , se dio un baño , se vistio y se dirijio a donde se encontraba el gran comedor , que era una sala casi tan grande como su habitacion , solo que esta era color amarillo crema con detalles de rombos en color amarill muy oscuro y brillante , con mesas y sillas de roble pulido que la hacia ver muy costosa y fina , cuando se adentro en este se encontro a la escritora , viendo por un gran ventanal que habia comedor , cuando se acero pudo verla mejor , aunque se llevo una gran sorpresa , ¡ , era la rubia extraña que habia visto ea misma mañana , ella puso una expreción sorprendida al verlo , el sonrio para sus adentros , parece que ella tambien se acodaba de él .

Lucy POV:

La rubia se encontraba en el castillo del rey , habia sido invitada por que alparecer en ese reino amaban sus historias y ella tomo el viaje como unas vacaciones, habia sido especialmente invitada al palacio por que el rey tambien gustaba de leer sus hisotira , pero como el rey se habia mantenido ocupado toda la tarde , en su oficina , ella se distrajo viendo las pinturas, explorando y en ese momento estaba en la sala del comedor , era una lugar muy bien adornado y muy hermoso, le habian llamado la atencion los jardines y se dispuso a mirarlos atravez de los ventanales .

Despues de un rato escucho un leve sonido y volteo a ver, lo que vio la sorprendio mucho , era el joven pelirosado que habia visto esa mañana, solo que ahora se veia mas serio y llevava una camisa roja y pantalones negros , muy formales , con unos zapatos negros de vestir y llevava su cabello desordenado lo que lo havia ver rebelde, eso penso hasta que se fijo en la corona , penso en un principe pero cuando el se hacerco , pudo verla mas claramente, no era la corona de un principe , era la de un rey (*o*) .. el sonrio no tenia claro si le sonreira a ella o asi mismo ,pero era muy lindo , se veia mucho mas sexy que esa mañana , cuando habia echo el ridiculo arrastrandolo a un escondite, se sonrojo al recordarlo , pero le miro nerviosa cuando el hablo :

-Buenas noches, bienvenida a mi humilde palacio -dijo el educadamente

-Muchas gracias por invitarme ¡ -dijo ella mientras hacia una reverencia , y pensaba : este lugar no tiene nada de humilde¡

-Mealegro que este aqui -respondio , mientras le invitaba a sentarse

Gracias -dijo mientras él le acomodaba la silla

Luego el simplemente se fue a sentar y comenzo a comer , la cena paso en un silencio algo incomodo , al terminar , ella fue acompañada a su habitacion y el se dirijio a la suya , sin pensar que ese era el comienzo de una gran aventura .

Bueno aqui termina el primer cap , me presento yo soy Neko y Dango Dragneel xD no se me ocurrio otro nombre llevemonos bien si ? intentare actualizar seguido :D


	2. Chapter 2 Cuando el terror aparece

Hora del segundo cap xD

me tarde un poco en subirlo pero bueno eh andado sin tiempo si quieren pueden seguirme en facebook xD :

. 

() son mis comentarios

Gracias por el apoyo , y bueno son mas retrasos les dejo leer :

...

Cuando la Joven Lucy entro en su cuarto , se sorprendio , era bellizimo , color amarillo pastel con detalles blancos , tenia una cama muy grande , que iba a juego con el lugar, un escritorio y un baño privado , ademas del armario gigante .

Estaba tratando de escribir el principio de su nueva novela , y la idea se basaba en una princesa , que estaba encerada en el castillo , custodiada por un dragon , el principe la rescataba ,etc (en ese tiempo la historia no estaba tan gastada xD) , en cuanto empeso a imaginar la trama , se miro a ella como la princesa , lo cual no era raro , ya que siempre se miraba como la protagonista, pero lo extraño fue cuando quiso imaginar al principe , lo unico que imagino fue al rey , vestido con una humilde pero muy sexy tuniica blanca y unos pantalones ajustados ,... enrojecio ante sus pensamientos y se levanto para ir a refrescarse un poco .

En cuanto entro al baño se metio en la bañera gigante que este tenia , todo era color blanco , echo uns cuantas sales aromaticas , que parecian muy finas y se relajo , en eso volvio a pensar en su rey... esperen, descuando era SU rey? , enrojecio y metio la cabeza en el agua , avergonzada por sus pensamientos, pero depronto penso que no seria malo que él se metiera en su vida ..(idea salvaje aparece xD) , mientra se volvia a perder en un mar de ideas y pensamientos , logro escuchar un ruido y se alerto al volver a oirlo , salio rapido de la bañera y se cubrio con una toalla que apenas y le tapaba los muslos (*¬*) pero aun asi tomo valor y cogio una escoba que se encontraba en un rincon , agradecia mentalmente a quien sea que la aya dejado en ese lugar, cuando pudo juntar el valor , salio y se quedo muda con lo que vio...era el rey sentado en un sillon muy lujoso , salido de quien sabe donde , cuando el se dio cuenta de su precensia , y le sonrio , no supo distinguir si con malicia , o con lujuria,el aire comenzaba a faltar al imaginarme ami y al rey (*/u/*) entonces se volvio todo negro.

Natsu POV :

La verdad es que al llegar ami cuarto me aburria bastante entonces decidi decirle a la novelista, ehh..no lo gre recodar su nombre , bueno luego se lo preguntaria , queria que me contara una hstoria , pues ese era su trabajo , me levante de donde estaba y ordene a mis sirvientes traerme mi sillon , al cuarto de la noelista, en cuanto llegue ali , entre haciendo un poco de ruido y cuando me trajeron el sillon , me sente y decidi esperar a la novelista, que por el ruido , y las burbijas, debia encontrarse tomando un baño .

Cuando esta salio , se veia graciosa y muy sexy a la vez, tenia una miradallena de determinacion y el cuerpo mijado apenas cubierto ,poco y nada, con una toalla , la cual le encantaria quemar..espera que ? desde cuando el pensaba asi ? bueno volviento al tema , ella estaba radiante y por la escoba pudo deducir que si hacia algo incorrecto , recibiria un buen golpe , despues de todo ella tambien era famosa por golpear bastante fuerte , y él no queria ser quien comprobara si esos rumores eran ciertos. Le sonrio tratando de tranquilizarla pero parece que no funciono puesto que ella cayo al suelo , bueno , almenos logro impedir , en un rapido movimiento que el craneo de la rubia impactara contra el duro ceramico que cubria el suelo , la llevo a la cama y mientras la cargaba estilo princesa, se imagino si algun dia podria realizar esa misma accion , claro , con el consentimiento de ella y que ademas ambos estuvieran concientes , sonrio ante tal pensamiento y la deposito en la cama y luego de comprobar que ella no tuviera ninguna clase de contusion , salio del cuarto , sin pensar que esa seria su ultima noche de sueño tranquilo.

Al amanecer , cuando el cielo apenas comenzaba a clarar y los primeros rayos de luz bañaban la hermosa tierra, aproximadamente 1.500 soldados marcharon sobre Magnolia , destrozando todo a su paso , sembrando el terror , simplemente eran como una ola de destruccion , que pronto alcanzo el castillo , donde se encontraban el el rey y nuetra querida novelista, separados , ella buscando refujio y el dirijiendo su ejercito , planeando posibles retiradas o buscando solucion , pero lo mas convincente era escapar , y reagruparse luego , entonces despues que el rey dio la orden , todo pueblerino , niño y animal fueron ayudados por los soldados a salir por el lado seguro de la ciudad que estaba al lado contrario de donde provenian las fuerzas enemigas, entonces cuando todos , o la mayoria , estuvieron a salvo , el rey se permitio pensar en su novelista no sabia cuando se convirtio en SU, pero ahora tenia que ir por ella , recorrio el castillo entero , habitación , por habitación buscandola , mientras , sin que el lo sospechara, ella hacia lo mismo . Entonces fue cuando la vio , completamente sudada con el cabello suelto y respirando de manera dificultuosa , lo que lo llevo a tener el impulso de salir corriendo hacia donde estaba su Luce , no sonaba nada mal , entonces cuando se encontraro , en medio de ese enorme pasillo , el la tomo entre sus brazos , fue entonces cuando ella , se permitio demostrar su miedo , cosa que el noto , puesto que empeso a temblar como una hoja pero aun asi el apreto el abrazo , transformandollo en consuelo , y ambos se estaban perdiendo en aquella calida sensación que se les brindaba al estar juntos , pero claro como en toda mala pelicula antigua el villano tenia que hacer su aparición , cuando se escucho un ruido bastante desgarrador fue lo que ellos tomaron como alarma para salir huyendo...

Continuara (yo se que todos odan este cartel xD)

Nota del autor : que mala persona soy , voy a dejarlos con la duda xD , espero les este gustando mi historia chicos y chicas saludos de parte de neko y dangos dragneel xD


	3. Chapter 3 Escape y extraña aparicion

Gomene¡ pense que habia perdido mi cuenta , olvide la contraseña xD

Capitulo 3 : Escape y aparicion extraña

Natsu POV

okey , el ruido espantoso , no presagiaba nada bueno ..nada bueno para nosotros para ser mas especificos . El unico plan que se me ocurrio... , bueno , el unico que pude pensar con tanta presion y en poco tiempo , es en tomar un atajo hacia los establos e irme con Luce , montando a Happy , claro suponiendo que el enemigo no se encuentre alli , en este momento , de cualquier forma , si aparecen tendre que actuar deacuerdo a las circuntancias -Dicho y Echo-

Normal POV

Corrieron por pasillos alternos , llegando al establo rapidamente y sin complicaciones , despues de todo , Natsu era el rey y conocia su fortaleza-castillo mejor que cualquiera .Lo habia recorrido entero desde que tenia memoria , conocia cada pasadiso , cada rincon , era su hogar , y aquel que se atrevio a importunar la paz del reino , no saldria impune , lo jueraba como que su nombre era Natsu Dragneel .

Volviendo a nuestros ''heroes'' , que porfin llegaron al establo y vieron a Happy (el caballo) en uno de los corrales , no dudaron al momento de ensillarlo y montarlo , obiamente , Natsu como buen caballero ayudo a Luce , a subir ala '' bestia de cuatro patas'' como ella denomino a Happy .

Luego de salir de los establos , se dirigieron inmediatamente al bosque , en el cual cabalgaron por horas y horas , incluso bajo la lluvia que los tomo por sorpresa , siguieron adelante hasta que el sol se oculto y la luna se alzo en toda su belleza y majestuosidad , la cual pudo observarse una vez que la lluvia paro .

Siguieron hasta llegar a un claro , en el bosque donde la luna y las estrellas podian verse claramente .. Y La luz de la luna en las ramas de los arboles proyectaban terrorificas sombras ...cosa que cierta chica rubia noto una sombra , al principio penso que era un arbol...pero cuando dos pares de ojos carmesi , no puedo evitar soltar un KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡ muy kawaii , que Natsu noto , tomando una rama caida , salto sobre la sombra .


End file.
